The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special
The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special is a 30-minute Television special] featuring The Flintstone Kids and produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions which aired on ABC on September 15, 1988. Summary When Wilma refuses to use Marijuana in order to join a "cool crowd", the Flintstone Kids and their friends start a campaign against drugs while trying to get tickets to a Michael Jackstone concert. Voice Cast *Scott Menville - Freddy Flintstone *Elizabeth Fraser - Wilma Slaghoople *Hamilton Camp - Barney Rubble *Don Messick - Narrator (impersonating Ranger Smith) *B.J. Ward - Betty Jean Bricker, Mrs. Gravelstone *Bumper Robinson - Philo Quartz *Dana Hill - Stoney *Jean Vander Pyl - Pearl Pebble-Slaghoople *Frank Welker - Dino *Shuko Akune - Dottie *René LeVant - Officer Bob Quartz *Henry Corden - Ed and Edna Flintstone *Kipp Lennon - Michael Jackstone *La Toya Jackson - La Toya Jackstone Production credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Supervising Producer: Bruce David Johnson * Producer: Don Jurwich * Written by: Lane Raichert and Laren Bright * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Executive in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Director: Carl Urbano * Animation Directors: Oliver Callahan, Frank Andrina, Allen Wilzbach, Robert Alvarez, Joan Drake, Tim Walker, Joanna Romersa * Storyboard Artists: Don Sheppard, Lin Larson * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Talent Coordinator: Kris Zimmerman * Voices: Shuko Akune, Hamilton Camp, Henry Corden, Elizabeth Fraser, Dana Hill, René Le Vant, David Markus, Scott Menville, Don Messick Narration, Bumper Robinson, Michael Rye, Jean Vander Pyl, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker * Director of Music Supervision: Joanne Miller * Music Composed & Conducted by: Hoyt Curtin * Title: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Special Thanks to: Michael Jackson (Music from Michael Jackson's Recording: "Beat It") * "Just Say No" Performed by: LaToya Jackson * Adapted Lyrics for "Beat It" by: Laren Bright, Lane Raichert * Design Supervisor: Jack White * Character Design: Mark Christiansen, Kirk Hanson, Salene Weatherwax * Unit Head: Alfred Gimeno * Animation Supervisors: Joanne Romersa, Sean Newton * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Background Artist: Bonnie Callahan * Color Stylist: Alison Leopold * Color Key: Karen Greslie * Animation Checking & Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Stan Wetzle * Production Assistants: Kristina Mazzotti, Sandy Benenati, Vicki Casper, Erika Grossbart, Debby Lathrop-Robbins, Robin Strickland * Program Administrator: Barbara Simon Dierks * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Video Tape Editor: Mark Bernay * Sound Editors: Michael Bradley, David M. Cowan, Tim Iverson * Music Editor: Joe Sandusky * Track Readers: Yvonne Palmer, Jim Hearn, Kay Douglas, Kerry Iverson * 1/4" Editors: Kelly Foley, Paul Douglas * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Supervisor: Bob Marples * Technical Consultants: Beth L. Schecter, Lee I. Dogoloff, Angie Hammock, Eric Avery, M. David Lewis, M.D. * Produced in Association with: Wang Film Production Co. Ltd., Cuckoos Nest Studio * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. External links * * [http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/55040-Flintstones_Kids_Just_Say_No_Specia.html The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special @ The Big Cartoon DataBase] Category:The Flintstones Category:Animated television specials Category:1988 television episodes Category:American social guidance and drug education films Category:American Broadcasting Company television specials